La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants
by Alethea-Nathanael
Summary: Une petite vie bien tranquille au sein de Poudlard, bientôt bouleversée par une arrivée inattendue... Cadeau de Noyel pour ma petite Aley
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Une salle de classe vide et sombre, au bout de laquelle trônait un bureau. Un homme d'environ 35 ans finissait de corriger sa dernière copie.

– Sév, viens te coucher, il est minuit passé...

Séverus Rogue se retourna brusquement et fixa l'homme appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte surplombant la salle de classe et devant laquelle se trouvait un petit balcon. Remus était emmitouflé dans un drap blanc qui laissait tout de même paraître les contours de son superbe corps. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tout ébouriffés, ses yeux bleu profond à demi fermés par la fatigue et ses lèvres étirées en un petit sourire tendre. Une vision angélique qui ne cesserait jamais d'émerveiller Severus. Celui-ci rangea ses copies et se dirigea vers le balcon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, je croyais que tu dormais depuis au moins deux heures?

– Oui je dormais mais quand j'ai étiré mon bras pour t'attraper je n'ai rencontré que le vide. Alors comme je suis curieux je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.

– Curieux hein?... tu parles... t'as pas envie de dormir tout seul c'est surtout ça...

– Bah quoi, je n'ai pas dormi seul depuis qu'on est ensemble et ça va faire 5 ans, alors c'est normal que je veuille que tu sois là. Et puis, t'es une vraie bouillote...

Séverus se renfrogna.

– Oh allé, fait pas la tête! Va prendre une douche, je t'attends dans la chambre.

Séverus monta jusqu'au balcon en grognant et en passant devant Remus pour rentrer dans leurs appartements il lui jeta un regard noir. Le loup-garou se dit à ce moment là qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le droit à un câlin ce soir.

Séverus entra dans la salle d'eau et ferma la porte avec un sort, on ne sait jamais des fois que Remus ait des envies lubriques à son encontre. Cela lui était déjà arrivé que son loup lui saute dessus sans prévenir, en fait cela arrivait même très souvent, mais ce soir il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Il était fatigué, les élèves étaient insupportables, comme d'habitude, mais la plus fatigante aujourd'hui avait, sans aucun doute, été Ombrage. Ce crapaud lui avait tenu la jambe toute la journée, elle avait critiqué sa façon d'enseigner, l'avait jugé trop laxiste... laxiste...lui!!!!!!! Il était considéré comme le prof le plus dur de cette foutue école et elle le traitait de laxiste. Mais Séverus ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, depuis qu'elle était arrivé elle n'avait pas cessé une seconde de les critiquer, lui et Remus. Lorsque le ministre avait apprit, au début de l'année, que Remus était réintégré au corps enseignant de Poudlard, il avait envoyé Ombrage en tant que «surveillante des créatures dangereuses». Elle en avait profité pour devenir l'assistante de Remus, autant dire qu'elle lui en faisait baver. Mais Séverus ne s'en faisait pas, son loup était assez fort pour s'opposer à elle. Cette espèce de crapaud rose avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble Remus et lui. Et si elle savait qu'ils étaient mariés...

Cette pensée fît sourire Séverus, il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. La salle de bain était spacieuse, les murs carrelés en dégradé de vert, en face de la porte se trouvait un lavabo en verre, à droite les toilettes cachées par un petit muret à côté duquel se trouvait une étagère en verre, elle aussi, aux portes-miroir et enfin à gauche trônait une magnifique douche plein pied, occupant tout un pan de mur. Après avoir passé 20 minutes sous le jet d'eau, Severus se décida à sortir de la douche avant de ressembler à un vieux pépé tout fripé. Il se frotta les cheveux avec sa serviette et se regarda nu devant les portes-miroirs. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas vilain à regarder depuis qu'une potion lui avait explosé en pleine figure. Pour la potion ce n'était pas sa faute, Remus était arrivé derrière lui sans faire de bruits et l'avait enlacé. Séverus, qui était alors totalement concentré sur sa potion avait sursauté et renversé un mauvais ingrédient dedans. Bref à cause de ces bêtises il était devenu l'un des meilleurs partis de tout Poudlard. Il avait gardé ses cheveux de jais mais décidé sous les menaces de Lupin de se les couper et ses yeux était toujours d'un noir profond. Mais la ressemblance avec son lui d'avant s'arrêtait là. Sa peau avait pris une jolie teinte blanche, son nez raccourci était enfin symétrique et bien placé entre ses yeux, sa bouche était fine, rouge et tentante comme un fruit mur et pour finir son corps était devenu svelte et élancé et ses muscles fins roulaient sous sa peau. Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir il lui était facile de comprendre pourquoi Remus se léchait les lèvres quand il le voyait nu. Il se sentait désirable...

Séverus fût coupé dans ses pensées par des bruits de bagarre venant de la chambre.

Il se précipita vers celle-ci sans prendre le temps de s'habiller. C'est donc nu qu'il entra en trombe dans la chambre et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'environ 14 ans. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir un gamin un peu plus vieux que le premier qui le regardait avec des yeux rond, et Remus, dans un coin, qui essayait de cacher son corps avec un drap. Il regarda alors le plus jeune garçon qui avait pris une jolie teinte pivoine et qui s'évertuait à contempler ses chaussures. Se demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Séverus s'aperçut alors de sa nudité. Il attrapa la première chose qu'il vît à savoir un coussin et hurla:

– DEHOOOORS!!!!!!!!!!

Les gamins ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Séverus dans sa rage se tourna vers Remus, qui paraissait ne pas se remettre du choc.

– Tu m'explique...

Mais Remus n'en savait rien lui. Il était tranquillement retourné dans la chambre en attendant Séverus. Il avait retiré son drap, nullement gêné de sa nudité puisqu'il était seul, et s'était planté devant la fenêtre pour regarder le quart de lune qui dépassait des nuages. Il rêvassait quand il avait entendu deux «pop» derrière lui, il s'était alors retourné pour voir ces deux gamins qui le fixaient les yeux grand ouvert, puis leur regard s'étaient posé sur une partie plus basse de son anatomie et ils étaient devenu rouge, le plus jeune s'était même caché les yeux pendant que son ainé laissait échapper un juron. Remus avait repris ses esprits à ce moment là et s'était jeté sur son drap et sa baguette. Il avait alors jeté des sorts de stupéfixions que les enfants avaient habillement contré en criant qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Remus s'était arrêté en restant, tout de même sur ses gardes, et c'est là que Severus était entré complètement nu.

Fort de cette explication, Severus repris contenance et parât au plus pressé. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il vît les deux adolescents de chaque côté du manteau de la cheminée.

– J'vais vous apprendre moi à venir chez les gens sans être invité. Pour intrusion dans un domaine privé, pour.....pour transplanage dans l'enceinte du château, même si je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait..... je retire 100 point chacun à... à... MAIS VOUS ÊTES QUI BORDEL!!!!!!

Il fulminait littéralement, il était près à les étriper lorsque le plus jeune pris la parole.

– Tu lui explique...

Il avait une voix douce et posée, il en paraisse presque timide. Son accolite lui répondit:

– Non! C'est toi qui as eu l'idée, donc c'est toi qui raconte.

La voix du second jeune homme, contrairement au premier, trahissait son excitation. Séverus les regardait l'un et l'autre comme s'ils étaient fou.

– D'accord je raconte, mais y faudrait que pa... heu... que Remus soit là. Je n'ai pas envie de répéter deux fois.

Séverus croyait nager en plein cauchemar. Ces gamins discutaient tranquillement dans son salon et ne faisaient absolument pas attention à lui.

– Mais putain mais vous êtes qui?!!!!

– Ce n'est pas bien de jurer!!! Tu as déjà posé cette question et nous ne t'avons pas répondu. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que cette fois nous allons le faire, répondit le plus vieux.

Il regarda Severus d'un air condescendant, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son partenaire. Quant à lui, le pauvre maître des potions était scotché devant le ton employé par le jeune homme. Le plus jeune s'approcha doucement de Severus et lui demanda de sa voix douce d'aller chercher Remus.

– Je te promets de tout expliquer après.

Séverus le regarda d'un air méfiant, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'oblige à faire quoi que soit. Mais cette situation l'intriguait trop; il envoya donc paître sa fierté et alla chercher Remus. De retour dans le salon, ils virent les deux garçons assit dans un canapé, ils s'assirent à leur tour sur le canapé d'en face et les quatre hommes se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes.

Après un petit sourire tendre, le plus jeune prit la parole. La tension était palpable et les deux adultes s'attendaient au pire.

– Déjà bonsoir et désolé pour l'arrivée quelque peu impromptu... Nous pensions que vous dormiriez à cette heure ci et pas que vous feriez... enfin bref...

Le jeune homme avait prit un teinte rosée à l'évocation de l'incident.

– Bon je pense qu'il faut commencer par le commencement. Je m'appelle Lliam et lui c'est mon frère Sven. Comme vous vous en doutez nous ne sommes pas d'ici. En fait nous ne sommes même pas de ce temps. Nous venons du futur.

Il s'arrêta pour laisser aux deux hommes le temps d'assimiler. Le plus dur était à venir. Remus avait les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres entrouvertes, Séverus se contentait de soulever un sourcil dans une moue sceptique.

– Bien si vous êtes bien assis je continu... je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela mais.... nous sommes vos enfants...


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclamer **: Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Seuls Sven et Lliam sont à moi !!

_**Paring :** _Severus / Remus, aucun autres pour le moment, ni dans un avenir proche.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Petit rappel : Bien si vous êtes bien assis je continu... je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela mais.... nous sommes vos enfants..._

– Quoi....

Remus était soufflé, il regardait les garçons, ahurit. Il se tourna vers Severus qui avait le regard fermé.

– Mais...... mais... c'est pas possible....

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ces deux gamins étaient les siens? Non.... Mais comment?

– Attendez là... même si je vous crois pour le futur et tout ça, ce qui n'est pas le cas.... mais bon, dans l'hypothèse où je vous croirais... Sev et moi sommes deux hommes jusqu'à preuve du contraire, alors comment vous pourriez être nos enfants? Vous avez été adoptés.

– NON!!!

Les deux garçons avaient répondu d'une voix, outrés. Le plus vieux pris la parole pour expliquer, devant l'incompréhension de plus en plus flagrante de Remus.

– Il existe une potion qui permet aux hommes de porter un enfant. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais Severus oui...

Remus intégra toutes ses informations et se tourna d'un coup vers son mari en le regardant méchamment. Il savait que Severus ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais aller jusqu'à lui mentir en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils aient des enfants naturels... De plus comme il était un loup-garou, l'adoption lui était interdite. Remus était dans une rage noire devant cette traitrise. Toutefois, ne voulant pas étaler sa vie privée devant les deux jeunes, il se jura de le faire payer à Severus un peu plus tard.

Severus, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Il savait pertinemment pour quoi Remus le regardait comme ça. Mais il était lui aussi en colère, car si ce que ces gamins disaient était vrai, cela voulait dire que Remus était finalement arrivé à ses fins et lui avait imposé des gosses.

– Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dit, repris Sven, mais de toute façon il suffit de nous regarder pour s'apercevoir qu'on vous ressemble beaucoup.

Il avait dit cela comme si cela avait été une évidence.

Remus le regarda alors plus attentivement. Sven devait faire environ 1m75, il était châtain comme lui et avait les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus, mais pour le physique, l'ovale du visage, le nez fin et les lèvres biens dessinée, c'était lui tout craché.

Severus, lui, regardait discrètement Lliam. Le gamin avait la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs avec des mèches plus claires tirant vers le châtain. Son visage était délicat, ses lèvres étaient plus fines que celle de son frère et son nez fin et cour s'accordait harmonieusement à l'ensemble. Cette beauté aurait pu paraître angélique s'il n'y avait eu ces yeux. Des yeux jaunes, félins, transperçant, qui semblaient lire à travers vous.

A part les yeux, Severus trouvait que le jeune homme lui ressemblait étrangement. En regardant son corps frêle, il s'aperçut alors que les deux frères étaient habillés de cuir. Lliam avait un pantalon et un long manteau qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, le tout en cuir marron. Sven, lui, avait un pantalon et un blouson en cuir noir.

Severus fût le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

– En admettant que ce que vous dîtes est vrai, ce dont je doute, je me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne laisserais pas mes enfants faire des bonds dans le temps en sachant pertinemment que c'est dangereux… A moins que la situation soit vraiment critique, et encore…

Les deux enfants se regardèrent alors, gênés. Après une concertation muette, le plus jeune prit la parole d'une petite voix soudainement beaucoup moins assurée.

– Bah… c'est que vous n'étiez pas… à proprement parlé… au courant...

Remus esquissa un sourire compréhensif. Lui-même, lorsqu'il faisait parti des Maraudeurs, aimait beaucoup faire des cachotteries et tenter de nouvelles expériences (souvent au détriment de Sévy, le pauvre)… Mais attendez là, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait… là on ne parlait pas de lui mais bien de sa progéniture complètement irresponsable… malgré toutes les idées débiles qui lui étaient passé par la tête étant jeune, jamais il n'avait osé faire un truc aussi dangereux…

- Eh! Attendez voir les deux idiots, s'emporta-t-il, comment ça « pas à proprement parlé au courant »?! Non mais vous êtes inconscient!! Un voyage dans le temps non mais y faut être CINGLE!!!!

Severus, profondément surpris, se tourna vers Remus qui tuait les deux rejetons du regard. C'est qu'il ne s'énervait pas souvent son petit loup. Mais quand il l'était cela faisait toujours son petit effet. Satisfait, il consentit alors à jeter un œil au deux enfants. Ce qu'il vît lui donna à lui aussi des envies de meurtre. Lliam arborait un franc sourire de moquerie alors que son frère s'accrochait à lui comme un bernique sur son rocher pour s'empêcher de se vautrer du canapé tellement il riait.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous riez au juste, demanda Sev qui tentait (sans grand succès) de garder son sang-froid.

Le plus jeune, qui semblait le plus à même de répondre à ses questions (c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait aligner deux mots sans glousser), lui lança un regard plein de compassion, comme s'il souffrait lui aussi du comportement affligeant de son frère.

- Si nous rions c'est parce que nous avions calculé que papa mus nous truciderait en moins de 5 minutes, or cela lui à pris plus de 10 minutes ce qui est son plus beau record… Félicitation, je suis fier de toi, ajouta-t-il plein d'ironie.

« Non, non, non, ça ne va pas du tout », pensa Severus. Ce gamin lui ressemblait beaucoup trop.

* * *

Voilà voilà ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Sauf Sven et Lliam .

_**Paring :**_ Severus / Remus

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Severus faisait les cents pas derrière le canapé où reposait Remus, tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui le suivait des yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement (Sev avait déjà fait une belle tranchée dans le sol… c'est-on jamais, en temps de guerre…^^), Sven, le teint verdâtre, prit la parole :

- S'il te plaît, arrêtes de marcher comme ça tu me donnes le tournis.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une démarche très constructive, approuva le loup.

- PAS TRES CONSTRUCTIVE!! Mais vas y je t'en pris dis moi ce qui est constructif! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe?! Ces gamins arrivent de nulle part et prétendent être de nous, alors que cela dit en passant, ..D'ENFANT.

Remus lui lança un regard froid avant de regarder les deux garçons dont le plus jeune avait l'air choqué.

- T'as finis ca y est ? T'as vu l'effet de tes paroles, gronda le loup en montrant Lliam d'un signe de tête, je te rappel qu'ils ont laissé des parents qui ont l'air de bien s'entendre et de les aimer profondément pour venir ici, et toi et ton sale caractère venaient de piétiner cela. Pour le coup, tu mérites bien ta réputation de connard sans cœur Sev!

Le maître des potions, vexé et insulté par les mots de son mari, arrêta de faire les cents pas et lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue (OUPS ^_^ j'ai pas pu résister)… bon on recommence… un regard glacial dénué de toute émotion.

- Très bien, si c'est-ce que tu veux « le Connard » va aller voir ailleurs s'il y ait et te laisser te débrouiller avec TES gosses, parce qu'il est impossible qu'ils soient de moi! (quelle mauvaise foie, j'en suis soufflé)

Sur ce, Severus retourna dans la chambre aussi dignement qu'il le put dans son bas de pyjama en flanelle.

Remus était blanc comme un linge et fixait la porte de la chambre sans bouger pendant qu'en face, Sven, le regard vide, soutenait son petit frère aux yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

Remus se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les deux frères. Sven s'était mis devant son frère au cas où il faudrait le protéger, mais le loup lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule et lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'écarter. Il s'assit à côté de Lliam et passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Ce simple geste eu pour effet de déclencher une crise de larme et le plus jeune s'accrocha désespérément au tee-shirt de son père.

- Ce n'est rien voyons. Je ne sais pas comment Sev est à votre époque mais ici c'est toujours une tête de pioche. Mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiété, il va faire la tête pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que je lui mette mon pied aux fesses. Ensuite il reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments.

Lliam avait relevé la tête mais ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Les larmes avaient cessé mais ces yeux étaient rouges et il reniflait de temps en temps.

Voyant que son frère n'était pas rassuré, Sven se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu sais à notre époque Lliam voue une admiration sans borne à Severus… (regard noir de son petit frère)… tu ne peux pas le nier p'tit loup. Il le suit partout, cherche à lui plaire, ce qui n'est pas très difficile parce qu'on l'a toujours connu entièrement dévoué à ses enfants. Et Lliam est extrêmement timide, il s'est toujours caché dans les robes de père, donc c'était normal que père le couve parce qu'il était très fragile. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais tu vois l'idée générale ?

Remus acquiesça et releva la tête de son cadet pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca doit te faire mal ce que Sev a dis, mais tu ne dois pas y faire attention. Il est borné mais il sait reconnaitre ses erreurs, sauf devant ses élèves… Mais bon, montre lui que tu en vaux la peine. Moi je vais lui parler et essayer de le raisonner. Ne t'inquiète pas ça se passera bien.

Lliam sécha ses larmes et lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Remus, un peu plus rassuré, se releva et alla chercher sa cape accrochée au mur.

- Venez, je vais vous emmener voir le directeur Dumbledore. Il vaut mieux le prévenir de votre présence ici, bien qu'il doive être au courant. Et il trouvera peut-être une solution pour vous renvoyer dans votre temps, avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de vous traumatiser.

Il avait bougonné la fin de sa phrase dans sa barbe inexistante pour éviter d'effrayer ses enfants.

Du côté de Severus, l'ambiance était bien moins détendue. L'homme était retourné dans sa chambre dans une colère noire. Non seulement ils s'étaient disputé avec Remus, ce qui était devenu assez rare, mais en plus il avait eu la preuve vivante qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite l'année de ses 14 ans.

Il allait avoir des enfants. Et de toute évidence, ca allé arriver d'ici peu. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus étrange c'était que pour le moment il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'avoir des enfants, alors il se demandait par quel miracle il allait changer d'avis dans les mois à venir…

- Peut-être un bon coup sur la tête…

Severus soupira un grand coup et se tourna vers la fenêtre. La lune, cet ennemi naturel pour son loup se montrait lumineuse à peine cachée derrière quelques nuages. Le temps était couvert depuis quelques jours, ce qui était plutôt rare à Poudlard au mois de septembre.

Il souffla une deuxième fois, voilà qu'il avait des préoccupations météorologiques. Comment allait-il faire, il ne POUVAIT pas avoir d'enfant. C'était impossible, il n'aurait pas d'enfant c'était quelque chose d'admis pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se l'était interdit lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'il soit différent de son père. Il ne voulait pas infliger cela à d'hypothétiques enfants. Il ne voulait pas que le nom des Snape soit perpétué, que cette lignée maudite s'arrête avec lui et tout irait pour le mieux.

Mais il devait bien l'admettre, ses enfants n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir plus que ça d'être des Snape. Peut-être l'influence positive des Lupin? … Il se mit à rire, Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour débiter des âneries pareilles.

Severus s'assis sur le lit et regarda la photo de mariage présente sur la commode. Il allait faire un effort, puisque son loup avait l'air de se préoccuper de ces gosses, il allait faire en sorte de les supporter, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour leur parler et faire le papa aimant. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant et il restait sur sa position. Il allait aussi profiter de l'accalmie que provoquerait sa bonne résolution pour retirer définitivement cette histoire d'avoir des enfants de la tête de son loup.

Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, Severus attrapa un jean et un tee-shirt et sorti de la chambre afin d'accompagner Remus et les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond chez Dumbledore. En arrivant dans le salon vide, il comprit qu'ils étaient déjà partis et se dépêcha alors de les rejoindre directement dans le bureau directorial.

* * *

On prend les mêmes et on recommence... nan je déconne la suite... tout de suite Aley, tout de suite... 'spèce d'esclavagiste.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Sauf Sven et Lliam.

Paring : Severus / Remus

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Remus avait conduit les enfants dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui composait l'immense bâtisse. Il était un peu inquiet face au teint pour le moins blafard de son cadet, ils avaient beau avoir essayé de lui remonter le morale Lliam ne semblait pas prêt à accepter que son père ne veuille pas de lui. Remus lui avait alors mis un bras autour des épaules et les avait mené comme cela jusqu'à Dumbledore.

Arrivé devant la statue, il dit le nouveau mot de passe au combien intellectuel « bonbon citron ». Voilà que Dumbledore donnait dans la sucrerie moldu. Une fois que la statue eue libéré la place, ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau et frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Dumbledore, dans toute sa splendeur, les attendait en souriant derrière son bureau. La petite lueur pétillante qui énervait tellement Severus était de nouveau bien présente dans ses yeux. D'un geste de la main il invita tout ce petit monde à s'assoir et empêcha Remus de parler alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche.

- Excusez-moi Remus mais nous ne sommes pas encore au complet.

- Si vous parlez de ce ronchon de Severus vous pouvez toujours attendre. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de se pendre ou de se noyer dans une de ses CHERES potions !!!

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Severus pour faire son entrée dans le bureau de son directeur. Il avait très bien entendu ce que Remus venait de dire mais devant l'air buté que celui-ci arborait, il eu le bon goût de ne rien dire et de s'assoir le plus loin possible des enfants, donc à la droite de Remus qui lui tourna instantanément le dos. Il grimaça en réponse et foudroya Albus qui s'empêchait à grand peine de pouffer comme une jeune jouvencelle.

- Allons allons mes enfants. Calmons-nous… Ce qui vous arrive peut paraitre bien singulier mais il vous faut peut-être voir cela comme une chance.

Severus releva la tête, affichant son plus bel air buté.

- Et en quoi cela pourrait-il être une chance Albus ?

Dumbledore le regarda quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne reflètent une pure malice, Severus su dans la seconde que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- Et bien mon cher, en temps normal je ne me serais pas permit de me mêler de votre vie privée (toux collective… « Tiens, vous avez tous attraper un rhume?), mais puisque vous posez vous-même la question… Pour vous Severus je pense que cette expérience peut vous permettre de vous accepter et de vaincre vos démons. Severus… vous n'êtes pas comme lui !

Il laissa le silence s'installer pendant qu'il regardait attentivement son jeune collègue par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Severus était furieux, comment ce vieux sénile osait révéler ses secrets devant de parfais inconnus et surtout devant Remus qu'il avait essayé de protéger de lui-même et de son ascendance. En même temps c'était de sa faute il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre et il savait très bien qu'Albus était un vieux renard.

De son côté Remus était quelque peu largué, outre le fait qu'Albus sache encore tout ce qui se passait dans son établissement (il faudrait qu'il lui demande un jour comment il faisait), ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était ce qu'il avait dit sur Sev. Il savait très bien que son mari ne s'apprécié pas beaucoup mais il pensait que c'était du à ses années en tant que Mangemort. Mais si ce n'était pas ca alors cela voulait dire qu'une fois de plus Sev lui avait caché qu'il n'allait pas bien. Bien sur il savait qu'il était très secret et qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, mais au fil du temps ils avaient réussit à instaurer une certaine confiance et Severus avait commencé à se confier de plus en plus. Quelque part ça faisait mal à Remus de ne pas tout savoir de son époux et surtout de ne pas savoir quand celui-ci souffrait.

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda attentivement, lui faisant bien comprendre que lorsqu'il rentrerait ils auraient une longue et surement difficile conversation. Severus souffla mais ne pu que faire un petit mouvement d'acceptation face à la détermination de son loup.

A la gauche du loup, on nageait dans le flou le plus total. Les enfants regardaient alternativement leur deux parents cherchant à comprendre les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient. Mais rien à faire au bout du compte ils en étaient toujours au même point, à savoir nulle part. Lliam regardait furtivement son Père avec des yeux quelque peu humides, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien autant lui torturer l'esprit. S'il y avait bien une chose dont pouvait se vanter Lliam, c'était qu'il connaissait son Père sur le bout des doigts. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble et le jeune homme l'avait tellement observer, soit pour l'imiter, soit pour tout simplement ne pas le perdre de vue trop longtemps, qu'il connaissait avec une exactitude troublante le panel d'expression et de sentiments qui traversé son Père en cet instant. Il reconnaissait parfaitement, cette colère sourde qui se tapissait au fond de ses prunelles, accompagné de cette peur bien inscrite dans la crispation de sa mâchoire. Jusque là il n'y avait rien d'anormal, ses expressions étaient récurrentes lorsque son père était au pied du mur, ou gêné. La nouveauté venait de l'aura de honte qui semblait l'écraser tout entier.

Lliam baissa les yeux à cette constatation mais ne la révéla pas à son frère qui affichait un air tout à fait benêt. Il n'avait encore rien compris à la situation. Dumbledore vint au secours de ses pauvres neurones en reprenant la parole.

- Bien mes enfants, je vais faire en sorte de trouver une formule qui permettrait à vos rejetons de regagner leur époque. Mais je dois vous avertir que cela prendra du temps, je n'ai pas connaissance de ses sorts et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse les trouver dans les livres de notre bibliothèque. Je m'occupe de cela, en attendant, vous devrez bien sur vous occuper de vos enfants, je vais demander au château d'installer deux chambres supplémentaires à vos appartements. Comme nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année je pense pouvoir intégrer ces deux jeunes gens dans l'une des maisons de notre belle éco…

Dumbledore fut interrompu par un discret raclement de gorge, qui provenait de Sven.

- Heu professeur, désolé de vous interrompre, mais pour tout vous dire nous avons fini notre cursus l'année dernière. Nous avons obtenu nos aspics et en fait cette année Lliam devait entrer en médicomagie et moi en école d'auror. Donc ne vous embêtait pas à nous chercher une place.

Albus les regarda, quelque peu surpris.

- Et bien pour vous mon garçon, il me semblait bien que vous pouviez avoir fini vos études mais enfin votre frère me semble un peu jeune pour avoir déjà fini son cursus.

- Lliam a toujours était plus éveillé que les jeunes de son âge. En fait il me surpasse même. C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans…

Il tapa un petit coup sur la tête de son jeune frère qui avait les joues en feu devant de tels compliments. Albus sourit pendant que Remus regardait sa progéniture avec fierté et que Severus faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Dans ce cas il va falloir vous trouver une occupation sans quoi vous vous ennuieriez. Que pensez-vous de jouer les assistants pour vos parents. Depuis le temps que Severus me demande plus de temps pour se consacrer à ses recherches. Avec une paire de petites mains en plus vous auriez moins de travail n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Severus de refuser qu'il se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Liam, si vous êtes assez doué pour intégrer la faculté de médicomagie, je suppose que les potions ne doivent pas avoir trop de secret pour vous. Aussi je vous propose d'aider votre père dans la réalisation de potion pour l'infirmerie, ainsi que pour la surveillance de sa classe. Vous pourrez ainsi aider ceux qui ont le plus de mal. Quand à vous mon cher Sven, vous aiderez Remus à donner ses cours, il est vrai que pour la sécurité des élèves deux moniteurs valent mieux qu'un…

- Albus il me semble que vous oubliez un petit détail.

Severus venait pour la première fois depuis longtemps de prendre la parole interrompant le directeur dans son monologue.

- Ah et lequel je vous pris. Si c'est pour parler du fait que vous ne voulez pas de quelqu'un dans vos pattes…

- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec ca ! C'est pour la classe de Remus, vous voulez faire de Sven son assistant, mais auriez-vous oublié qu'il en a déjà un, ou plutôt une (quoique le sexe du batracien n'ait jamais vraiment été vérifié).

Le regard d'Albus s'assombrit.

- Je pense que ce serait là l'occasion pour vous, Remus, de vous débarrasser d'elle. Je vais lui donner un autre poste qui vous laissera plus de champs libre. Reste à savoir lequel…

- Donnez-lui une serpillère et un chat et elle remplacera Rusard, dit Severus acide.

- Allons Severus, bien que cette idée soit alléchante, je ne suis pas prêt à me séparer d'Argus si c'est pour l'avoir en échange.

Sven qui ne comprenait déjà pas grand-chose, se décida à en faire part aux autres.

- Il y a énormément de chose que je ne comprends pas dans tout ce que vous venez de dire, mais si vous détestait tant cette fameuse assistante pourquoi ne la renvoyée vous pas tout simplement ?

Lliam regarda son frère et acquiesça, lui non plus ne comprenant pas la façon de penser des adultes présents. Remus sourit gentiment à ses fils avant de leur répondre.

- La raison est toute simple. Il est impossible à Albus de renvoyer cette femme car elle est mandatée par le ministre lui-même. En fait depuis quelques temps il cherche à prendre le contrôle de Poudlard et à évincer le directeur. Alors lorsqu'il a apprit que je réintégrais mon poste cette année, il a sauté sur ce prétexte pour envoyer son inquisitrice me surveiller.

Sven bouillait de l'intérieur, comment cet idiot de ministre osait-il s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard et surtout dans les cours de son père. Néanmoins il acquiesça et ne dit plus rien le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent dans le bureau directorial à peaufiner les rôles de chacun pendant les cours.

* * *

Bybye Naël .


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

L'entretien avait duré plus d'une heure et demi et Lliam baillait comme un dragon. Ils étaient à peine revenus dans leurs appartements, que Severus s'étaient enfermé dans leur chambre. Remus soupira et conduisit les garçons vers les deux nouvelles portes qui étaient apparus. Après deux minutes de négociation, Sven fini par convaincre son petit frère de choisir la chambre qui avait une porte communiquant avec celle de ses parents (Lliam avait rechigné qu'il n'était plus un bébé, en vain). Remus leur prêta un pyjama et Sven partit se coucher après un vague signe de main pour son frère et son père, il avait l'air totalement dans les vapes.

Remus alla lui-même se changer dans la salle de bain et risqua un œil dans la chambre, mais Severus était déjà couché et il lui tournait le dos. Il referma la porte et partit se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint pour aller se coucher il remarqua que la lumière filtrait encore sous la porte de la chambre de Lliam.

Doucement il frappa à la porte et entra. Il trouva son fils assis sur le bord du lit et vêtu en tout et pour tout de la chemise de Severus qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Remus lui sourit et vint s'assoir à ses côté. Il incita son fils à se glisser sous les draps et le borda.

- Ca ne va pas mon grand ? C'est encore à cause du comportement de Severus ?

Lliam baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais, ca va aller. Ca va lui passer. C'est dur pour lui d'apprendre qu'il a des enfants. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ça lui fait autant de mal, mais je compte bien le découvrir et l'aider à accepter tout ca. Ne crois pas qu'il te rejette, sans quoi il ne serait jamais venu ce soir. Il n'avait aucune raison de se rendre au bureau d'Albus alors qu'il savait que j'étais en colère contre lui. Son comportement peut te paraitre contradictoire mais pour ma part je pense qu'il est perdu. Mais, tu sais, je pense que tu peux l'aider, montre lui ce que tu vaux et à quel point il peut être fier de toi. Je ne pense pas que ce sera trop dur pour toi de te faire aimer de lui.

Remus lui sourit pendant que Lliam piquait de nouveau un far. Ce gamin était adorable et Severus finirait bien par s'en apercevoir. Il embrassa son fils sur le front et lui remonta la couverture. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut interrompu par une petite voix.

- Papa, tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aimera comme avant?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait votre relation mais j'ai bon espoir.

Il sourit de nouveau et referma la porte derrière lui en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas menti à son cadet.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et fut surpris par la soudaine fraicheur de la pièce, avant de s'apercevoir que Severus avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il alla donc la fermer et aperçu le visage dur et fermé de Severus. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et contourna le lit pour s'assoir de son côté. Son mari lui tourné le dos mais Remus voulait tout de même des réponses à ses questions. Il posa sa main dans le dos de Severus pour lui signaler qu'il voulait lui parler, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le corps de celui-ci était tendu à en craquer. Les muscles de son dos étaient tellement contractés qu'il paraissait de pierre. Remus soupira et se glissa contre le corps de Severus, en épousant totalement les formes. Il passa son bras droit autour de ses hanches et le serra contre lui. Après l'avoir réchauffé et détendu Remus commença à aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

- Sev, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il te prend. Au début j'ai réellement cru que tu ne voulais pas de nos enfants parce que tu étais en colère et que tu ne voulais pas t'embêter avec des enfants. Mais plus la soirée a passé plus je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas si en colère que ca, mais plutôt abattu, voir que tu avais peur d'eux. Mais comment pourrait-on avoir peur de ses enfants, hein Sev ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi tendu? Pourquoi quand tu les regardes j'ai l'impression que tu meurs de honte? Est-ce que ce sont eux qui t'inspire ce sentiment ? Tu as honte d'avoir des enfants comme eux, ou alors de moi ?

Remus savait très bien que ce qu'il disait n'était pas la vérité mais il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir et comme prévu, Severus se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? C'est complètement idiot. Ce qui ne va pas chez ces gamins ce n'est en aucun cas toi, c'est moi ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Pourtant ca tombe sous le sens ! Il ne faut pas qu'il soit de moi, c'est impossible, non il ne faut pas.

Severus était de plus en plus agité et Remus avait bien du mal à le calmer avec ses caresses.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il me ressemble. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient des monstres…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans le cou de Remus dans lequel il s'était réfugié alors que des sanglots agités tout son corps. Remus ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un monstre ? Tu ne crois pas que ca devrait être à moi de dire ca ? Je suis un fichu lycanthrope et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il y au moins Lliam qui présente des caractéristiques de loup-garou. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point mais tu vois, c'est moi qui leur ai donné un peu de ma monstruosité.

Severus releva la tête et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de son époux, c'était pour lui sa façon de faire savoir à Remus combien il se fichait éperdument de son côté lycan.

Remus le calma un peu et chercha ses yeux, une fois bien ancré dans ce regard si particulier il lui demanda des explications quant à son comportement. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Severus lui dit tout. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps, toute cette rancœur qu'il gardait contre son père, ce salop qui les avait toujours battu lui et sa mère depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne et qui avait tué sa mère devant ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. Cette même année il s'était juré qu'il ne ressemblerait pas à son paternel et il avait tout fait pour être son opposé, mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa vie il avait l'impression de marcher sur les traces de cet homme qu'il haïssait tant. Il était colérique, sadique, acides avec tous même ceux qui l'aimaient. Il n'était jamais satisfait et il était violent. La seule chose qui l'avait différencié de son père était son mariage avec Remus, un mariage heureux contrairement à celui de ses parents. Mais il s'était alors juré qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant. Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir inutilement.

Remus l'avait écouté patiemment vider son cœur et une colère sourde l'avait pris l'entente de ce que son père lui avait fait subir. A la lumière de ces révélation, Remus pouvait comprendre pourquoi Severus avait réagit aussi violemment mais il était hors de question que cette situation perdure.

- Sev, écoute-moi. Tout ca, tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père … ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu m'entends, rien n'est de ta faute. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Tu n'es pas comme lui, crois-tu que je pourrais être éperdument amoureux d'un être aussi abject que cet homme ? Tu sais bien que non. Qui aurait eu la force de dépasser ses préjuger pour aimer un loup-garou ? Il n'y a que toi. Tu sais avant toi j'étais comme en dehors du monde, je voyais mes amis vivre, s'aimer, mais moi je savais que je n'y avais pas le droit à cause de ma condition. Mais malgré tout cela, tu es venu et tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Alors Severus crois tu réellement que tu es un monstre ? Bien sur tu as fait des erreurs, mais contrairement à beaucoup tu as toujours tout fait pour te rattraper et tu le fais encore, tu n'as jamais faillit à tes responsabilités. Alors s'il te plait ne crois plus à toutes ses règles que tu as mises en place pour te protéger. Je suis là pour ça, et tes enfants ont besoin de toi. Lliam a très mal supporté ton rejet et je sais qu'au fond de toi ça t'as fait mal de l'entendre pleurer.

Severus qui maintenant ne retenait plus ses larmes, regarda Remus d'un air surpris, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il l'avait entendu, il devait avoir appris quelques trucs de Dumbledore sur l'espionnage. Cette pensée fit sourire Severus qui se serra un peu plus contre Remus.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Tu vois, à peine entre-t-il dans ma vie que je lui fais déjà du mal…

Remus lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Chut, ne raconte pas de bêtises, c'est ton entêtement à suivre ses règles idiotes que tu t'es instauré qui lui a fait mal. Tu sais il t'aime beaucoup. Je dirais même qu'il t'admire.

Severus, fit une moue sceptique, puis devant l'air sérieux de Remus il finit par y croire et sourit bêtement ce qui entraina le rire de Remus.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera d'y aller doucement avec moi. De me laisser le temps de le connaitre, enfin de les connaitre son frère et lui ?

- Bien sur idiot, il n'attend que ca.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout de rien pendant quelques minutes et commencèrent à s'endormir, non sans que Remus ait arraché la promesse à Severus de lui parler plus tard de cette fameuse potion de paternité.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Sauf Sven et Lliam

_**Paring :**_ Severus / Remus

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Cela faisait à peu près deux heures que toute la famille était endormie, quand des gémissements plaintifs commencèrent à s'élever de la chambre de Lliam. En effet, celui-ci était en proie à de terrifiants cauchemars et se débattait dans son lit en essayant de contrôler sa respiration erratique. Après une heure terrifiante pour le jeune homme, il finit par se réveiller en sursaut, se mordant le poing pour éviter au hurlement de quitter ses lèvres. Il essaya de respirer normalement et fut pris d'une violente nausée. Il eut tout juste le temps de se tourner hors du lit avant de rejeter le contenu de son estomac. Tremblant et pleurant, il essaya de se lever avant de s'apercevoir que sous l'effet de la terreur sa vessie n'avait pas tenu le choc et qu'il s'était laissé aller sur ses draps. Totalement honteux, son premier reflex fut de courir vers la porte communiquant avec celle de ses parents, mais après l'avoir ouverte et s'être précipité vers Severus, il hésita à le réveiller. En tant normal, il n'aurait pas hésité mais là il ne savait pas comment son père allait réagir, allait-il se moquer de lui et l'obliger à tout nettoyer et à se recoucher seul pour retourner une fois de plus dans son monde de cauchemar. Rien qu'à se rappeler du contenu de son rêve, son estomac se souleva et il se laissa glisser le long du lit en continuant de régurgiter.

Severus fut réveillé par un bruit étrange et pour le moins déplaisant. On aurait dit Remus un soir de cuite au dessus des toilettes. Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura un lumos qui éclaira faiblement le côté de son lit d'où venait le bruit. C'est alors qu'il vit son plus jeune fils, à genoux sur le sol, prit de vomissement. Il se leva précipitamment, nettoya le sol d'un coup de baguette et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il se releva et le transporta jusque dans la salle de bain et le posa sur les toilettes. Lliam était blanc et son regard semblait hanté. Severus se secoua et lui passa un gant d'eau froide sur le visage.

- Ca va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tu es malade ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Lliam leva le regard vers son père et éclata en sanglot tout en lui tombant dans les bras. C'est alors qu'il entreprit de lui raconter son cauchemar.

- L'était… 'core là… mal… encore. L'arrête jamais… peux plus, j'ai mal. Papa aide-moi… mal…encore.

Severus ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais il serra son fils contre lui et tenta de le calmer en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Lliam recommença à respirer normalement, Severus se releva et voulu le ramener se coucher, mais le jeune homme se remis à pleurer bien que plus faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lliam ? Tu sais il y a peu de chance que tu refasses le même cauchemar deux fois dans la même nuit. Si tu veux je te laisserais une lumière. Viens tu as besoin de sommeil.

Lliam refusa tout net de bouger des toilettes alors que son père tentait de l'inciter à bouger. Severus commençait légèrement à s'échauffer, mais il devait prendre en compte que le gamin avait sacrément été secoué par son rêve. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et lui redemanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Lliam mit quelques temps à répondre, mais au bout d'une minute il murmura:

- J'ai pas fait exprès. J'y pouvais rien, je l'ai pas sentit je dormais. J'ai … j'ai mouillé les draps…

Lliam avait le visage en feu et des larmes recommençait à couler. Severus resta quelques instants sans réaction puis finit par se reprendre, après tout lui aussi lorsqu'il était terrifié par son père avait souvent été à deux doigts de se faire dessus. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Lliam n'est pu se retenir, il avait l'air très sensible et fragile.

Il sourit doucement pour le tranquilliser et le força à se lever.

- Déshabille-toi et va sous la douche, je vais te chercher une autre chemise.

C'est alors que Lliam s'aperçut qu'il portait une des chemises de Severus, il se remit à pleurer en murmurant des pardons alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à la taille de son père. Severus était gêné de ses marques d'affections et finit par tapoter la tête de son fils en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il devait aller prendre une douche.

Une fois relâché il retourna dans sa chambre le plus doucement possible, mais Remus alluma la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu des voix ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lliam a fait un cauchemar? Je m'en occupe, rendors-toi.

Remus sourit et se recoucha alors que Severus retournait dans la salle de bain une chemise à la main.

Il attendit patiemment que son fils eu finit sa douche pour l'aider à se sécher et à s'habiller. Lliam rougit et tenta de protester (en vain) qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Severus le raccompagna dans sa chambre et entreprit de la nettoyer avant de recoucher Lliam dans son lit. Il laissa une veilleuse, le borda et se retourna pour aller se coucher. Mais Lliam en avait décidé autrement, il attrapa le poignet de son père et refusa de le lâcher. Severus essaya de défaire ses doigts tout en le rassurant mais c'était sans compter la poigne de Lliam qui était terrifié à l'idée que son père ne parte. « C'est sur il a du sang de lycan ce gosse ». Severus gémit misérablement en pensant à son lit et à Remus qui l'attendaient les bras ouverts, mais il se retourna vers son fils et le poussa sur le côté du lit.

- Ca va t'as gagné. Pousse-toi un peu. Mais je te préviens je dors avec toi cette nuit mais c'est la seule, ne prend pas ça comme une habitude.

Lliam sourit alors qu'il se blottissait contre Severus. A son époque, son père disait exactement la même chose à chaque fois qu'il finissait sa nuit avec Lliam, mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de reprendre son fils dans son lit lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Sauf Sven et Lliam

Paring : Severus / Remus

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Le lendemain matin, le soleil fit timidement son apparition sur les terres de Poudlard. Remus étendit son bras dans l'idée de faire un réveil en papouille à son Severus de mari. Seulement pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu que le cher époux soit dans le lit. Lorsque le lycan ne rencontra que le froid d'une place libre et désertée depuis longtemps, il grogna et se retourna, les yeux à moitié ouvert. Voilà que sa matinée câlin tombait à l'eau. Il grogna une nouvelle fois en s'affalant sur le dos. « Si Severus s'est levé aux aurors pour aller rejoindre ses chères potions, il va entendre parler du pays… »

Lupin prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de son lit. Il fit un bref détour par la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il trouva Sven déjà attablé, lisant la Gazette.

- Bonjour mon grand, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu es bien matinal. Sev t'as réveillé ?

- Non pas du tout, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, répondit Sven le nez plongé dans sa tasse et les yeux regardant vaguement un article de la feuille de chou, je suis pas levé depuis longtemps.

Remus sourit et se prépara un petit déjeuné copieux comme il les aimait, ce qui fit sourire Sven. Apparemment ses fringales du matin ne changeraient pas avec l'âge. Il n'était pas attablé depuis cinq minutes quand il vit Severus sortir de la chambre de Lliam tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Lorsqu'il se retourna Remus put voir qu'il n'avait surement pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit.

Severus se traina jusqu'à la table et se laissa tomber, plus qu'il ne s'assit, sur la chaise à côté de Sven. Totalement dans le brouillard il faillit bénir son cher et tendre lorsqu'il vit une tasse de café se poser juste devant son nez. Il en avala la moitié, se brûlant le palet au passage, avant d'enfin lever les yeux sur les occupants de la cuisine.

Sven regardait son père avec un petit sourire en coin, il avait toujours autant de mal à émerger le matin, ce dont Sven avait aussi hérité. Il leur fallait bien 10 minutes avant de se décider à se lever et encore 5 minutes avant de desserrer les dents.

Remus se rassit après avoir fait une nouvelle tournée de café et attira l'attention de Severus.

- Bien dormi?

Ce à quoi lui répondit un vague grognement qui le fit sourire.

- Je pensais que tu serais revenu hier soir, je t'ai attendu mais comme tu trainais trop je me suis endormi. Lliam a eu du mal à se rendormir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Lliam ?! , s'inquiéta brusquement Sven, les sourcils froncés.

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Il a fait un cauchemar et Sev s'est occupé de le recoucher.

- Rien de grave, rien de grave… t'aurais vu l'état dans lequel il était tu n'aurais surement pas dis la même chose…, s'insurgea mollement Severus.

Sven regardait ses parents avec inquiétude. Lliam était sujet à de terrifiantes crises de paniques, mais depuis quelques temps il avait semblé aller mieux. Son père n'aillant plus que très rarement besoin de finir sa nuit avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait refait des cauchemars. Depuis quelques mois ça allait mieux, mais je suppose que tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier a du le chambouler.

- Il fait souvent des cauchemars violents ? demanda Remus les sourcils froncés.

Sven se mordit les lèvres puis baissa les yeux sur son bol.

- Oui ca arrive souvent. Mais papa a toujours su le calmer pendant ses crises. Il passa sous silence la raison de ses crises et ajouta en regardant Severus : Si la crise a été violente hier alors il va falloir que tu t'attendes à ce qu'il ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Il est souvent incertain et apeuré après ses cauchemars et ne supporte pas les voix ou les bruits trop élevés.

Alors que Remus allait demander un peu plus d'information sur ce qui pouvait faire aussi peur à son cadet, ledit fils sortit doucement de sa chambre, se frottant les yeux encore à moitié en dormi et rougit violemment lorsqu'il vit tous les regards tournés vers lui. Il baissa la tête et s'avança à petits pas vers les autres et chacun leur tour leur fit un bisou, murmurant un vague bonjour. Il attrapa la tartine que son frère tenait en main et se réfugia près de Severus en la mordillant distraitement.

- Hey ma tartine, gémit misérablement Sven, moi qui l'avait préparé avec tant d'amour… rend-la moi s'il te plait…

Le tout bien entendu avec un regard de chien battu qui aurait fait fondre Remus. Mais ce à quoi son cher petit frère répondit par un fort « non » clair et net avant de retourner au mâchouillement de 'sa' tartine.

* * *

Chapitre plus petit que les autres, je me rattraperais avec le prochain. Voilà cadeau de Noyel terminé ^^ . Je posterais le plus rapidement possible entre les partiels et les cours.

Bybye. Naël.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Tout à J.K Rowling jusqu'à preuve du contraire sauf Sven et Lliam

**Paring :** Remus/Severus

Bien, tout d'abord je suis désolé pour les quoi? 5 mois d'absence... Mais avec les cours, les partiels et le dodotime (qui est sacré chez moi), je n'avais vraiment plus le temps. Mais tout ça maintenant c'est fini, il fait beau j'ai fini d'hiberner et bien que je sois en stage en ce moment, je pense pouvoir trouver du temps pour quelques chapitres supplémentaires. Voilà pour ce qui est de ma petite vie... je crois que c'est tout...

Ah non! Merci pour les reviews, c'est gentil.

Ka-chan, t'as vu je me remet au boulot, mais s'il te plait j'ai déjà une esclavagiste qui me contraint d'écrire plus vite... XD

Valence... tu me fais peur... nan je déconne ;)

Bien voilà, j'arrête là. Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 8:

Remus avait eu vite fait d'embarquer le plus vieux de ses fils afin de préparer la cours des sixièmes années Poufsouffle /Serdaigle qui se déroulerait à 16h. De son côté, Severus profita de la présence de Lliam et de son aide pour ranger et répertorier les potions et ingrédients présents dans la réserve afin de pouvoir renflouer les stocks. Le jeune homme passa donc sa matinée à dépoussiérer et préparer la salle pour le cours Gryffondor/Serpentard de cinquième année pendant que son père s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire.

La matinée passa donc tranquillement pour la petite famille nouvellement constituée. Midi arrivé, les deux parents durent faire face à un dilemme : manger seuls dans l'appartement ou dans la grande salle où Sven et Lliam seraient exposées. Et s'ils se décidaient pour la grande salle, les enfants mangeraient-ils à la table des professeurs ou sur une table d'élèves choisie au hasard.

Face à cela, Severus et son sourire sardonique proposèrent de garder la « surprise » pour les cours. Remus essaya bien de ronchonner que Severus voulait claquer le bec des Gryffons, mais voyant qu'il n'était même pas soutenu par ses enfants, qui à l'évidence avaient hérité du sadisme de leur père. Il finit donc par abdiquer et ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre ce que Loppy, jeune elfe de maison fraichement recruté, leur apporta.

L'après-midi passa tout aussi rapidement jusqu'au moment fatidique où Severus, accompagné de son jeune fils, du se rendre à son double cours de potion avec ces cornichons de cinquième année.

Lliam était stressé, il tentait de suivre les longs pas de son père mais son corps le suppliait de faire demi-tour et son cœur, battant à tout rompre, serait bien retourné se coucher. Il regardait les tableaux défiler tout en se triturant les doigts, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Lliam releva la tête et vit que son père le regardait avec insistance, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne t'angoisse pas avant d'arriver dans l'arène, ça ne sert à rien. Pense à eux comme les idiots qu'ils sont, tu es plus évolué qu'eux. Montre le et tout se passera bien. »

Lliam fit une ébauche de sourire à son père, il supposait que ce devait être des encouragements… décidément il n'était pas doué mais il avait essayé et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la salle et d'un troupeau plus ou moins rangé de couleur vert et rouge. En passant entre eux, Lliam put constater la tension qui existait entre les deux maisons. Tension qui fut vite remplacée par de la curiosité plus ou moins appuyée à son égard. Il releva la tête, refusant de courber l'échine sous toute cette attention et entra dans la sallele plus dignement possible. Il se rendit directement au bureau de son père pour y déposer des parchemins pendant que ce dernier demandait sèchement aux élèves d'aller à leur place.

« Bien que je ne m'attende pas à grand-chose de la part de vos petits cerveaux hypertrophiés, j'espère pour les sabliers de vos maisons que vous serez capable de me rappeler le nom et les propriétés de la potion dont je vous ai parlé au dernier cours en précisant bien que vous alliez la réaliser aujourd'hui même. »

Severus laissa planer un long silence sur la salle, en profitant pour regarder de haut les jeunes cornichons auxquels il avait le malheur d'enseigner. Il se délectait de tous ces petits visages qui laissaient déjà entrevoir les hommes et femmes qu'ils deviendraient, mais pour l'instant ils ne reflétaient guère que l'inquiétude et la peur d'être pris en faute par leur innommable professeur.

Lliam, pour sa part, était figé au bureau professoral et regardait attentivement les réactions des élèves. Il put voir la confiance sur le visage des Serpentards d'une Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés. Les autres essayaient de se faire les plus petits possibles ce qui n'était pas chose aisée lorsque vous étiez soumit à un regard charbon incandescent.

Un garçon en particulier attira l'attention de Lliam, un jeune homme à l'allure mal dégrossie et dont le teint hésitait fortement entre le blanc le plus pure et le vert le plus inquiétant. Le gamin allait être malade si ça continuait comme ça, mais Lliam hésitait à intervenir car il ne voulait pas mettre son entente toute fraiche avec son père en péril pour un étudiant peureux.

« Alors j'attend… »

Une main jaillit dans les airs fendant la foule de têtes baissées dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer. Lliam souffla, pensant que maintenant que son père aller avoir sa réponse l'autre garçon allait pouvoir retrouver un teint bien plus frai et normal. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, son père ignora la jeune main et reposa sa question.

« Personne d'autre… », Souffla-t-il excédé, « Très bien miss Granger illuminez nous de tout votre savoir. » Sa voix était parfaitement sarcastique.

La jeune fille se leva et n'hésita pas une seconde pour rabattre le caquet de son cher professeur sous l'œil mi-rieur mi-réprobateur de Lliam :

« Lors du dernier cours, nous avions vu la théorie de la potion d'allégresse. Cette potion a pour effet de plonger celui qui la boit dans un état de béatitude avancée qui l'empêche d'ailleurs de faire attention aux dangers qui l'entoure. Elle peut aussi altérer l'instinct de survie de la personne, c'est pourquoi cette potion ne doit être prise que sous contrôle d'un tiers. »

Le jeune homme du futur réprima un sourire lorsqu'il vit clairement que son père n'était absolument pas ravi que miss Granger ait parfaitement répondu à la question.

« Bien ! Allumez vos chaudrons et allez prendre les ingrédients notés au tableau auprès de Lliam qui sera mon assistant pour une durée indéterminée. Il passera dans les rangs pour vérifier l'avancée de vos potions, mais il n'est en aucun cas là pour faire votre potion à votre place. Suis-je bien claire ? »

Un ballet de hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit, suivit d'une marée de binôme à la recherche de leurs ingrédients. Une fois tout le monde installé devant son chaudron, Severus rejoint son fils à son bureau. Il s'y laissa tomber et attira à lui des copies à corriger, regardant son fils du coin de l'œil.

« Passe dans les rangées et reste près de Londubat, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il fasse sauter un autre de ses chaudrons. C'est quand même le troisième depuis le début de l'année… »

Lliam sourit doucement même s'il se doutait bien que le jeune garçon était, sans doute, aussi maladroit parce qu'il était nerveux en cours. Il fît comme son père lui avait demandé et arpenta tranquillement les rangées, regardant de temps en temps les potions qui prenaient bien souvent des teintes peu orthodoxes.

Le jeune homme décerna la palme de la potion la plus ratée à un étudiant qui tenait plus du gorille qu'autre chose et dont la mixture, pleine de grumeaux cela va sans dire, était d'une magnifique teinte rose vif au lieu du gris-noir escompté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un blond peroxydé qui, au lieu de faire sa potion, préférait envoyer des œillades vengeresses à un petit brun qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

Lliam leva les yeux devant cet étalage de la haine inter-maison et regarda où en était la mixture dudit brun. Elle oscillait entre le marron clair et le foncé, il n'était pas loin de la réussir avec un peu plus de concentration mais c'était peine perdue avec barbie qui braquait son regard sur lui.

Il finit son tour de la classe par le chaudron et l'élève se trouvant à l'avant de la salle, à droite du bureau de son père. Là se trouvait un étudiant replié sur lui-même, suant à grosse goutes alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son chaudron de laisser échapper d'énorme bulle de couleur dans toute la pièce.

C'était une réaction très intéressante, mais qui ne rapporterait absolument aucun point à l'adolescent. Lliam passa derrière lui et voulu l'aider, mais sa mixture était absolument inarrangeable. Il lança un discret recurvit sous les yeux exorbités de l'élève, et poussa discrètement les ingrédients vers lui afin qu'il les mette dans le bon ordre dans le chaudron. Il put continuer son manège jusqu'à ce que son père ne lève des yeux suspicieux vers lui.

Lliam lui renvoya un sourire innocent et laissa Neville seul, face à un chaudron tout à fait acceptable même si la potion était loin d'être fini. Au moins, cette fois-ci il ne récolterait pas un T.

La cloche sonna alors qu'il rejoignait le bureau professoral et les élèves disparurent plus vite que Lliam ne le croyait possible.

« Bien, pour cette fois-ci, je ne dirais rien et noterais Londubat comme s'il s'était débrouillé seul, mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer à l'aider. »

Le jeune homme se fit tout petit et hocha rapidement la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

« Tu sais il n'est pas si mauvais, je suis sûr que si tu lui faisais moins peur, il pourrait te surprendre. »

« Il n'y aucune chance pour que ce gamin ne me craigne plus », lui répondit-il avec le sourire. « En troisième année, d'après ce que ton père m'a dit, l'épouvantard qu'il devait combattre en cours a prit mon apparence… »

Lliam ricana un peu, il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer le pauvre Neville tremblant face au double de son terrible professeur de potion. A son époque son père provoquait toujours autant d'émule chez ses élèves, bien qu'il se soit quelque peu assagit par la force des choses. Bien sûr Severus omit de dire à son fils que Londubat l'avait imaginé portant les habits de sa grand-mère et l'emmena vers leurs quartiers où se trouvaient déjà Remus et Sven qui semblait faire sa mauvaise tête.

Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et demanda à Sven s'il avait aimé participer au cours. Ce à quoi celui-ci grogna qu'il ne voulait plus jamais y retourner. Le professeur lança un regard interrogateur à Remus qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Qu'avait encore fait son idiot de mari…

« Notre cher fils ainé, ici présent, ma fait l'immense honneur de servir de cobaye humain à ma classe. », entreprit d'expliquer Lupin à grand renfort de gestes théâtraux. « Et malencontreusement Ernie Mcmilan… tu te souviens, un grand blond un peu idiot, lui a lancé un sortilège de jambencoton raté qui a fait disparaitre son pantalon… »

Remus ne pu aller plus loin et du s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Severus ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si terrible pour un adolescent là-dedans lorsque Lliam eut une révélation.

« Nan… ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas mit de caleçon ? »

Severus resta interdit pendant que Sven devenait rubicond et qu'il grognait qu'il n'avait pas le choix étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'habits de rechange. Qui est-ce qui lui avait donné des gosses pareils… Il eut sa réponse lorsque son regard se posa sur son supposé époux qui expérimentait toutes les respirations d'accouchement pour calmer son fou rire.

« Arrête de rire comme une baleine toi ! On va devoir aller au chemin de traverse, enfin tu vas y aller, j'ai horreur de faire les boutiques ! »

Lliam lui fit les yeux doux et se pendit à sa robe en le suppliant de venir avec eux. Severus fut tenté de se conduire en parfait Serpentard, c'est-à-dire fuir, mais son loup-garou préféré le regardait maintenant méchamment par-dessus l'épaule de son fils. Il ne semblait pas qu'une réponse négative soit très appropriée, aussi il fit un infime hochement de tête contrarier pour montrer son accord et alla dans son labo pour être tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

Lliam, tout content de son petit effet, alla s'affaler sur le canapé avec son frère qu'il continuait pendant que Remus vaquait à ses occupations ménagères.

* * *

Voilà pour ce qui est de ce chapitre qui est encore dédié à mon esclavagiste d'Aley. Le prochain portera sur la sortie au chemin de Traverse et on assistera au premier diner dans la grande salle. Ka-chan, tu sauras en partie pourquoi Lliam fait des cauchemars à ce moment-là.

Bye tout le monde.


End file.
